The Night They Wanted To Forget
by Ninotsjka
Summary: Three men and one woman drink too much Firewhiskey. The next morning Ginny wakes up to find herself naked in a bed with three equally naked men!
1. Ginny Weasley

** Chapter one: Ginny Weasley **

Ginny sat bolt upright in her bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around. She didn't know the room she was in, she didn't recognize it. She looked down. She was naked. She never slept naked. Not with six older brothers in the house. Who knew what they would do if they laid eyes on her now matured body.

Then she looked to her right. In shock she put her hand before her mouth. She wasn't the only one that was naked in the bed. She first recognized her great love, Harry, but who was lying next to Harry on his other side. The boy turned its head. Luckily Ginny's hand was still covering her mouth otherwise she would have screamed. It was no body else than Draco Malfoy.

But Ginny wasn't shocked enough. She hadn't looked to her left. There he lay, also naked. Professor Remus Lupin. What did that make her? A slut, a whore? Ginny didn't want to know.

Ginny slid out of the bed; her head was hurting like mad. The effects of the amount of Firewhiskey they had consumed the previous night.

Slowly it all started to come back to her. Draco, Lupin, Harry and herself had been celebrating. Together they had found a cure for Professor Lupin's lycanthropy. They amounts of Firewhiskey they had consumed was enormous. Draco had let them to this place. She remembered it being in a dark alley. Not as obscure as Knockturn Alley, but still…

Only one room had been available. One room with one bed. It all could have gone ok, it they just hadn't consumed so much Firewhiskey. Now with their lowered inhibitions they where acting like a couple of love crazed teenagers.

Harry had been the first to touch her. And as always she melted with his touch. She loved him; she had loved him since she was little. And now that she finally had him, she had to share him with two others. True everyone shared each other. Where Harry's touch was soft and gentle, Draco's touch was fiery and passionate, and Lupin's had been… tender but still full of passion.

She couldn't believe her mind when those memories came back. Her eyes widened. She didn't notice Harry had woken up and was looking at her gorgeous body. She put her hands before her eyes. She didn't want to remember. But it was no use shutting out the world, because the film continued in her head with an even greater velocity and quality of pictures. The movie in her head became much more graphic then she was used too. She saw her arch her back as she came to her release. She felt hands ferociously exploring her body from top to bottom, both outside as inside, leaving no stone unturned.

She was swept away in her mental journey through the pleasures the previous night had brought. Watching it, reliving it made her horny again.

As in a haze Ginny walked over to the bed and straddled over Harry. His hands were again massaging her breasts. She was stroking herself as they moved in an ever increasing pace.


	2. Harry Potter

** Chapter two: Harry Potter**

Harry woke up with a certain burning pain in his ass, but he also felt extremely satisfied. Where had the pain come from, and how did it relate to the sense of satisfaction he also felt. He sat up and saw Ginny sitting on a chair next to the bed… naked. He felt an immediate sense of yearning. He wanted her, but then he remembered… Ginny, he and Ginny had…

'Oh Ron, please forgive me,' Harry said a little prayer up to heaven and hoped by Merlin that he would be heard.

He wanted to go to her, to comfort her, to have her ride him again… But just at that moment he noticed the other bodies in the bed.

"What?" he mumbled. What were they doing here? Draco and Professor Lupin, naked and sharing the bed with him and probably Ginny?

Ginny stirred. Her eyes widening… As Harry saw Ginny sitting there the whole previous night flashed back before his eyes.

How good it had felt to shoot his seed in her. How good it had felt when Draco had penetrated his rear… that explained the pain in his backside. Why oh why had he forgotten the spell? But then again Draco had always been a little sadistic, especially towards him. And the there still was Lupin… Harry had to strain his memory to remember where Lupin's part came in all of this. Lupin had given him a blowjob… The wolf sure was gifted.  
He saw Ginny walk over, her hands gently stroking his chest before she straddled him. Completely covering him, just like the previous night. Only now she was in control. Yesterday she had completely lost every sense of herself. Not now, although she did seem in some kind of haze… His hands traveled up to her breasts as if they were having a will of their own.

It was like heaven the way Ginny was playing him. Ron probably wouldn't forgive him at all, especially as it was happening again. Again he found himself in a position between his best friend and his best friend's only sister.

The Weasleys had always been very protective of their only girl. And here he was: betraying their trust in him. He felt guilty, but Ginny had left him little room for choice. She had taken the intiative. True the night before he had taken the intiative and he still was shocked about all that had happened, still intoxicated by the memory. Add to that his growing excitement, building up and ready to take his breath away for the thousands time in twenty four hours.

He couldn't hold back anymore and gave Ginny everything he had. He helped her along in their exhausting rhythm. It was hard keeping it up.

The two of them came together. Their screams of ecstasy muffled by the mouth of the other, they didn't want to wake Lupin or worse, Malfoy!

Then it suddenly hit Harry. They had done something incredibly stupid. Both now and the previous night.

Intoxicated as they had been, Ginny remained all woman and being a woman could have its disadvantages… and this was such a time…

Harry held Ginny close. There was no other way… he had to… he just had to!

There was no other solution to their problem. They wouldn't accept either of the other two guys in the room.


	3. Draco Malfoy

** Chapter three: Draco Malfoy**

"Hmmm, Potter!" Draco moaned in his sleep. Draco woke immediately. What was he thinking… But he already knew… he and Potter… it had been the most wonderful thing in the world, shagging the scarhead.

And not to mention the bonus he had of the wolf and Weaselette. All his…

He had took them to a hotel in Regency Alley, he owned the hotel they were in. He had bought it a while ago, just as an investment. To hide certain things from his father. He could bring his mistresses or lovers there without facing the wrath of his father. And when his father would find out about this he would do just that. He had not only slept with Potter, he also slept with a blood traitor on the one hand and a werewolf on the other.

Lucius didn't know of his son's gay escapades. And if it was up to Draco he would never know!

"Well, well!" Draco smirked as his eye caught Potter and Ginny sitting on the bed, looking like they had just gone for another round!

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry said.

"Aren't you two quite the pair! Just remember that we had her too, and I for one, want more of it!"

"Than you're out of luck, Draco! She's marrying me!" Harry shouted.

"Huh?" Lupin moaned…

"Go back to sleep, Professor?" Ginny said. She muttered a spell and Lupin was asleep again.

"Harry, don't I have a say in that?" she asked. Ginny was angry.

"Gin, none of us have used protection last night, or this morning… If we leave the STD's out of consideration, there is still the possibility that you're… you'll be…"

"Pregnant!" Ginny finished his sentence. Draco looked shocked, just like Ginny.

"P-pregnant, as in expecting a child?" Draco stumbled over his words. He had expected a lot but not this.

"But Harry, are you sure? Really really sure?"Ginny asked.

"Not as sure as I like to be. I'm asking you to marry me for the sake of the baby…" Harry said before turning to Draco. "No offense Malfoy, but I don't think your family or Ginny's family would approve of you marrying her. And yes, expecting a child is the correct definition of being pregnant!"

Draco growled. "And the wolf?" he said his head nudging at the sleeping Professor.

"Well, he'd lose his job if word of this got out, and I just won't let that happen. Not by you, nor by anyone else!" Harry said, trying to stay calm.

Draco shook his head.

"Well Ginny. Ginevra, will you marry me?"Harry asked getting on one knee.  
"Ginevra?" Draco mouthed but no one noticed.

"Yes Harry! I will marry you! You know I've wanted this since I was about four!"Ginny fell in Harry's arms.

"Lets get changed. We'll buy the rings and we'll tell your parents!" Harry decided.

Ginny just nodded and within minutes Harry and Ginny had Apparated out of the room, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts and the sleeping werewolf in the bed.

What if he had really impregnated Weaselette? Potter was right. His parents wouldn't like it… and the fact he was hiding a much greater secret from them didn't make it any easier. He hadn't told his parents, he hadn't told Potter.

They didn't know how much he tried to hide it with his snide remarks and his taunting comments. They didn't know how much it was tearing him up on the inside. Until last night he never thought he would stand a chance, now he had had his night… It had been wonderful and all his body could do was scream for more. They didn't know that he loved Harry Potter with all that he had in him.

Draco sighed and muttered the countercurse for Lupin.


	4. Remus Lupin

**Chapter four: Remus Lupin**

"Draco? What happened?" Lupin said whiping his eyes. He didn't remember waking up.

"How could you forget that you've been shagging three of your old students last night, wolfman!" Draco sneered.

"What?" Remus couldn't belive his eyes. Did could cost him his job! "Who then, besides you?"

"Potter and Weaselette, Professor!" Draco said feeling a savage kind off pleasure. "Ooh, and get this. Weaselette thinks she might be pregnant, so now she's off marrying Potter!"

Draco pretended not to care, it was hurting like hell on the inside. Potter was supposed to be his!

Lupin couldn't grasp it all. Last night they had been celebrating the cure the found for his lycantrophy; obviously they had had a bit too much Firewhiskey to drink. He never was good with that stuff. He always got a headache and made him act more wolfish. The last time he had drank this much before last night he ended up in bed with Madam Rosmerta. That had been a good time, but last night had topped everything. I had been the best night of his fucking life. And here Draco was standing telling him he may have impregnated one of his former students, telling him that he had done the son of his best friend and that that same boy was now off being engaged to the woman he may have impregnated. Come to think of it… All three could have done it…

"Please Draco. Don't tell anyone! I'll do anything, just ask!" Lupin hated to beg, especially where it concerned the son of Lucius Malfoy, but he had no other choice, his faith was in the hands of Draco Malfoy! And Malfoys weren't know to be merciful. On the contrary…

"I won't tell, but it's going to cost you!" Draco said. He wouldn't say a thing he loved Potter and he would keep his word, this time.  
"What?" Lupin asked.

"Well," Draco began walking to Lupin. "I'm kinda uptight right now, and I think I need to relax a bit!"

Draco stood before Lupin. Giving the man full access to make him squirm with excitement, he could pretend the man was Harry.

Lupin gave Draco what he asked for. He had no choice, if it was between losing his job and having to blow Draco, he would choose the latter one!

He said a little prayer inside and went on with his job.

When Draco lay on the bed again, knocked out, by the heavy exercise Lupin put on his clothes and Apparated to Grimmauld Place. He would have to face his demons sooner or later and being a Gryffindor, he rather faced them at the moment. Postponing the moment would only make it worse.

"Hiya Remus!" Tonks said.

"Tonks! Why are you here?" he asked.

"This is still the Headquarters, Remus!" Tonks chuckled. "I live her with you. I'm your fiancée remember? Harry send apparently all the Order members an owl that they should come here. He has something to tell us, I guess…"

"The wedding," Remus mumbled.


End file.
